Child restraint systems have been utilized to hold infants or children therein within vehicles. One type of child restraint system includes a child seat and a base portion for holding the seat, that are rearward-facing with respect to a vehicle seat. The child restraint system, however, does not have a child seat monitoring device that provides visual feedback messages to a person installing the child restraint system indicating whether the child restraint system has been properly installed on the vehicle seat. Further, the child restraint system does not have a plurality of docking stations on the child seat for allowing the child seat monitoring device to be disposed in one of the docking stations that can be easily viewed by the person installing the child restraint system.